


Phantom Pheels

by Burgundy_Beauty



Category: Danny Phantom
Genre: Angry Danny, Danny goes crazy, Danny's anger goes to far, Emotional Baggage, Gen, Inspired by Inside Out (2015), Pre-Phantom Planet, Sad Danny, TEAM PHANTOM - Freeform, Vlad is such a fruitloop
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-18
Updated: 2019-04-30
Packaged: 2020-01-15 20:56:20
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 6,374
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18506935
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Burgundy_Beauty/pseuds/Burgundy_Beauty
Summary: “Danny’s day gets more emotional than usual thanks to his parents’ latest invention; the Fenton Spirit-Splitter. Can Sam, Tuck, and Jazz help Danny before things get out of hand?” Read and find out. Inside Out inspired. (I don't own the Danny Phantom characters)





	1. Chapter 1

Danny went down the stairs with a terrible pain in his stomach. Probably had something to do with the punch to the gut he got from a fight with Plasmius last night. It was the usual deal; Danny stopped Vlad from doing something bad, they fight, and Danny gets bruised while Vlad flies away. But Danny can’t let anyone, especially his parents, know about his pain. So, he stood tall, chin up, and bit his lip.

He joined his mom and sister for breakfast while his dad was nowhere to be seen. The tv in the kitchen was on and guess who they were talking about.

“Amity Park’s Mayor, Vlad Masters, is scheduled to cut the ribbon for the now restored Metro station in half an hour.” Said tv news reporter Tiffany Snow. “After weeks of repairing from a ghost related incident, the city will once again have its popular mode of transportation back in business. Let’s watch this clip filmed earlier today.”

Mayor Masters appears on the screen.

“Yes, yes, as mayor of this fine town I would not rest until things were back on track.” He said smiling. Then he looks towards the camera with that superior glint in his eyes. “I do care very much about this town and its citizens.”

Danny glared at the screen. Feeling that that remark was meant for him. “Yeah, as much as a jackal.” He muttered in anger, nearly bending his fork.

Maddie raised her head from her plate. “Did you say something sweetie?” she asked Danny.

“I said great breakfast mom,” Danny replied.

Maddie smiled, seeming to have bought the lie. “Thank you but try not to slouch honey, it’s bad for your posture.”

“Sure mom,” Danny straightened himself up.

Just then, Jack Fenton came rushing in from the lab downstairs. “Maddie! Kids! I finally did it!” he announced holding a Fenton blaster in his hand.

“Did what dad?” Jazz asked. “You finally snapped and realized that there’s no point to hunting ghost anymore and need a more sensible job?” she continued hopefully.

“Nope,” Jack answered. “I’ve invented a device that will fulfill my number one goal of ripping ghost apart, literally. Say hello to the Fenton Spirit-Splitter.” He held up the ectogun to his family.

Maddie was impressed while Jazz and Danny eyed each other worriedly.

“Oh Jack, that’s wonderful.” Maddie congratulated. “I’ll bake you some cookies later.”

“Uh... What does it do exactly?” Danny asked.

“I’m glad you asked Danny,” Jack said walking towards Danny. “This blaster shoots a special concoction I just invented that splits a ghost ectoplasm in five ways. Not too sure where the splitting takes effect the most, but it works. I tried it on some samples earlier and now I can’t wait to try it out on that Phantom punk. What do you say, son, wanna join your father in the hunt?”

Danny gulped and answered trying to mask his growing fear, “Sorry dad can’t.” Danny stood up and backed away. “Gotta see Sam and Tuck for a school project we’re working on. Bye.” He left in a hurry out the door.

“Ah well. More for us Maddie.” Jack said.

* * *

Danny grabbed his backpack before he left the house and walked a block away from his house before getting lost deep in thought. He also looked up at the cloudy sky.

“The last thing I need is to give dad a target. So, I should probably avoid going ghost for a while.” Danny said to himself. “At least the stomach pain is finally gone.”

At these last words, a faint blue breath flows out of his mouth. Then came a familiar cry.

“I AM THE BOX GHOST!”

“And here comes a headache...” the half-ghost muttered. Danny quickly moves somewhere out of sight and transforms.

Just as Sam and Tuck turned a corner, they see their friend Danny in his ghost form fighting against the Box Ghost.

“Beware, my crates of calamity!” the ghost said as giant wooden crates with evil faces flew towards the half-ghost boy.

Meanwhile, back in Fenton Works.

“Dad please,” Jazz said to her father, who was making his way to the front door. “Don’t you think you should try the splitter another time. Say, when there are no eyewitnesses seeing a crazed lunatic with an ectogun.”

“Crazed lunatic with an ectogun?” Jack repeated startled. “Who?!? Your mother and I are the only known individuals in this town who carry these weapons.”

It took every ounce of willpower for Jazz not to facepalm herself. “Dad, what I meant was-”

Jazz was interrupted by the sound of ecto blasts and grunts outside.

“GHOST!” Jack cried out and bolted out the front door.

“Dad wait!” Jazz cried out.

Jack stepped out the house, ectogun tight in his giant hands, and his eyes scan for a target. The ghost hunter looked up and he saw two ghosts. One random dockworker-looking type ghost and the infamous ghost punk.

After destroying the useless crates, Danny pulls out the Fenton thermos and quickly ensnares the Box Ghost inside.

“I’ll box you yet Phantom!” the Box Ghost yelled out as he was sucked in.

“Yeah, yeah,” Danny said with a lackluster attitude.

“Watch out!” came Jazz’s voice.

Danny heard the warning and turned his head towards the house but before he could do anything else, he felt a sharp pain at his side that spread throughout his body turning everything bright white.

Jack had hit his target and the ghost boy screamed.

“Danny!” Sam and Tucker cried out.

A shockwave blasted out from Danny’s screams that rattled everything within a mile. Jack, Sam, Tuck, and Jazz fell back and off their feet from the blast. When everyone looked up again the ghost boy was gone and thermos he was holding fell from the sky and onto the road.

Sam and Tuck were frozen until Jazz ran over and helped them back on their feet.

“Strange,” Jack said to himself. “there should at least but some residue of his form left. Maybe I turned it up to high.” The man grabs the dropped the thermos and runs back to the house. “Mads, you’re not gonna believe what just happened!” he then closes the door behind him.

Sam and Jazz’s eyes started to water.

“He-he can’t be gone,” Tuck stuttered. “Can he?”

“Hi, guys.” Came a familiar yet cheerful teenage voice right behind them.

The Phantom team yelped and huddled together. They turned and saw the ghost boy... or at least it looked like him.

“Danny?” the team said together.

Sure, it looked like Danny and it even had Danny’s voice... except this Danny had a big smile on his face and his irises we’re bright yellow like he had an abnormally high level of bilirubin in his system. Another difference was that Danny’s hair, cloves, and shoes, that were originally white, matched the yellow in his eyes.

“Wow!” Happy Danny said in amazement, not realizing the surprised look on his team’s faces. “Can you believe that explosion. I thought I was a goner for a second but now I’m okay.” He then showed a bright smile.

“Okay?” Jazz said quietly at first then her voice grew louder. “Okay?!? Danny, we thought you were gone and now you’re all... yellow.”

“Huh, I’ve always wondered how Danny would look if he was a blonde,” Tucker said.

Sam shuddered. “I don’t like this.” She said. “He reminds me too much of my dad right now.”

“Ugh gross he does.” Came Danny’s voice again but this one sounded irritable and to their right.

The team turned their head and saw another Danny step out of an alleyway. This Danny had green hair, green gloves, green shoes, and the same green irises. He also had a look of disgust on his face.

“I always knew blonde was a bad look for us and, shocker, I was right.” Disgusted Danny said.

“Oh Disgust,” Happy Danny said smiling. “You kill me.” He chuckled.

“How did this happen?” Sam asked Jazz. “What did Mr. Fenton use on Danny?”

“Dad called it the Spi-... Oh my gosh!” Jazz said in realization. “Dad said that the Spirt-Splitter could split the ghost apart in five ways, but he didn’t know in what way.”

Just then a third Danny appeared from the alley. His irises, hair, gloves, and boots were as blue as the sad expression on his face. “Dad shot us again, that’s so sad.” He said. “Maybe we should curl up somewhere and cry till we can breathe.”

“Wait,” Jazz said. “what were you doing in the alley?”

Just then there came a grunt. A reddish Danny stepped out and pushed Sad Danny out of the way.

“Because of this guy!” Angry Danny said dragging a purplish Danny out by the feet.

“No!” Fearful Danny cried out trying to claw at the floor with his purple-gloved hands. “Don’t let me out. Dad might come back with that scary ectogun!”

“Oh yeah, he grabbed us and dragged us in there for safety.” Happy Danny said.

When Fearful Danny saw his sister, his eyes shone. “Jazz!” he nearly tackled her down with his sudden hug. “Thank goodness it’s you. You help keep us safe.”

“What about us?” Sam and Tuck questioned at the same time.

“Meh’.” Disgusted Danny said waving his hand in a so-and-so motion.

Sam and Tuck looked annoyed.

“Anyway,” Sam spoke up. “First things first, let’s get Danny back in one piece. Jazz, you and I will get the Spirit-Splitter from your parents. Tuck, you keep an eye on the Dannys'.”

Jazz and Tuck nodded in agreement. Jazz was about to move but Fearful Danny still clung to her.

“Please don’t go.” Fearful Danny begged.

“Danny, you’ll be okay.” Jazz said comfortingly while trying to pry the half-ghost off.

“Fear, could you just **not** for five minutes.” Disgust Danny said.

“Seriously.” Angry Danny agreed, ripping his purple duplicate away from his sister. When Fear Danny tried to hug Angry Danny, the red reacted by giving the other with a red blast of ecto energy. “GET OFF OF ME!” he yelled.

Tucker was slowly losing the will to watch over his friend, but he saw too late that Sam and Jazz already left for the house. He cleared his throat. “Okay guys let’s just try to keep it cool, okay?” he said. “Sam and Jazz will be back in a second.”

Angry Danny stomped away from his friend when he saw a newspaper stand box. Upon a closer look, he saw Vlad’s face with that grin that always made Danny’s blood boil. He eyed Disgust Danny and the newsprint back to back, and then an idea popped in his head. “Hey,” he whispered. When Disgust turned his head, Anger continued. “First chance we get, I’m ditching the scene, you in?”

Disgust Danny blinked in confusion until also saw Masters on the newspaper, then he smiled knowingly and nodded to his red counterpart.


	2. Chapter 2

Sam and Jazz run into Fenton Works where they nearly bump into Mr. and Mrs. Fenton.

“Jazz, Sam, have either of you seen that awful Danny Phantom?” Maddie questioned.

The girls took a quick glance at each other before straightening up.

“No... but why?” Jazz asked.

“It seems your father has made a slight miscalculation,” Maddie explained.

“I guess I should’ve done further study before blasting the Phantom kid. Look.” Jack Fenton showed the girls a sterile plate with grey colored dust inside.

“What is it?” Sam asked.

“This _was_ the same ectoplasm I used to test the Spirit-Splitter concoction but after 30 minutes of exposure to the serum, the ghost turned gray and dissolved into dust.”

Hearing this, the girls’ hearts nearly stopped beating.

Not noticing the teens’ reactions, Jack continued. “We got to find the ghost punk and collect his remains.”

“Wait!” Sam shouted. At the surprised look on the adult faces, the goth girl cleared her throat and said in a calmer voice. “I mean, isn’t there a way to save him. Like a reverse switch.”

“I never made one for the splitter,” Jack replied. “And I’m sorry but we can’t stop to explain.”

“Jack is right,” Maddie said. “We’ll be back shortly. Bye kids.”

Mr. and Mrs. Fenton ran out, with the Spirit-Splitter, and left the two teenage girls. Said girls were in disarray. Their dear friend and brother could be gone within minutes.

“What are we going to do?” Jazz said with tears in her eyes. “Danny’s in pieces and we have no way to merge them back together.”

Sam blinked as she thought. “Merge...?” she said. And then she jumped up, “That’s it!” she runs into the kitchen.

“Sam! Where are you going?” Jazz cried out as she followed the goth girl.

“Danny’s been split apart before when he used the ghost catcher.” She makes it into the lab and quickly finds the giant spectral dream catcher. “Remember when you saw two Danny’s at the same time?”

“Yes...” Jazz said recalling the crazy event when she thought she lost it.

“He split himself with this thing.” Sam pointed at the catcher. “If the Ghost Catcher can merge the Danny’s back together maybe Danny will be saved.”

Jazz nodded. “It’s the best we got. Let’s do it.” she and Sam grabbed the large catcher, held it up, and carried it up to the stairs.

“Don’t go too fast, you’re gonna to make me trip,” Sam complained.

“We have to hurry before my parents find him... or worse.” Jazz said grimly.

“Don’t talk like that,” Sam said. “Leave the dark stuff to me and let’s just focus on saving Danny.”

“You’re right. I mean we’ve only been gone for two minutes. What could’ve happened?”

Jazz and Sam first checked to see that the coast was clear. Once it was deemed safe of the Fenton parents, the two teens stepped out of the house and went to where they left Tucker with the five Dannys’. When the ladies got there, they found Tucker, Sad Danny, and Fearful Danny trapped in a green and red ecto bubble.

“Tucker! What happened!?” Jazz exclaimed.

Tucker struggled against the near stranglehold he was in with the two Dannys’. Sad Danny was crying actual puddles of tears, and Fear Danny was hyperventilating.

“Dannys’ green and red trapped us in here and took off,” Tucker explained. “But Happy Danny dodged them and then went after them!”

“A-a-an-Anger and Di... Disgust hate us...” Sad Danny continued to sob.

“Who knows what they’ll do?” Fear Danny spoke clutching Tucker closer. “They could cause all kinds of trouble. Like infractions, or misdemeanors... or stub their toes! Oh, Anger hates it when that happens.”

Tucker tried to pry the ghost arms from his neck. He also pointed his neck to Fear Danny.

Fear Danny’s eyes widened. “Oh no... TUCKER’S SUFFOCATING!” he shouted. In his panic, the purplish ghost boy flung his hands in the air and blasted purple ecto rays against the bubble. At once, the ecto trap popped and the teens landed in a thud and splash.

Tucker stands and brushes his himself, “So, what’s the plan?” he asked noticing the Ghost Catcher.

“The plan was to get the Dannys’ to go through the catcher so they can get back together as quickly as possible,” Sam explained.

“But we need all the Dannys’ for this.” Jazz added. “Or else Danny will-”

“Or else what?” Fear Danny interrupted.

Jazz saw the purplish ghost boy looking up at her and she saw his shoulders shaking. “Um...” Jazz struggled. Should she tell him?

“Because...” Sam stepped in. “Danny will... get migraines?”

Fear Danny winced and said nothing further before clinging to his sister’s arm.

Tucker stepped next to Sam and leaned his head close. “Migraines? Really?” he questioned quietly with a ‘You’re kidding right?’ tone.

“Explain later, find Dannys’ now. We’re on the clock,” Sam said impatiently. “Where could they have gone?” she asked worriedly.

“Hey,” Sad Danny spoke meekly, gaining the attention of the others. “I think I know where they went.”

“You do?” Jazz asked.

“Where?” Sam asked.

“I saw them looking at this.” Sad Danny opened the newspaper stand and showed them the article.

Team Phantom went deadpan and said with expressionless tones in their voice. “Of course,”

* * *

A large crowd gathered at the metro station awaiting the opening. A large strip of red ribbon was placed at the doors of the station and Lance Thunder (Local TV Reporter) was getting his hair styled one last time before going on air.

“Should I change how I part my hair?” Lance asked the stylist.

Meanwhile, out of sight, Vlad Masters was straightening out his suit.

A brunette woman in a suit approached him. “It’s time, mayor Masters.” She said.

“Yes, yes, I’m ready,” Vlad answered. “Where’s my security?”

Just then two men in black suits, wearing earpieces, and dark sunglasses stepped up behind Vlad.

“Here we are, sir.” said one with a smile on his face.

Vlad found this odd since he had never seen his guards smile before, but he’ll just have to ignore that for now. At least the other one had a more collected if not serious expression. The two security men joined Vlad outside before the crowd but behind a stand. Vlad grabbed the giant ceremonial scissors and went to the ribbon. Vlad smiled and held up the scissors against the ribbon, getting ready to cut.

“As Mayor of Amity Park, I hear by declare this station op-”

_**BLAST** _

Before Vlad could finish a shot of green ecto energy came from the sky and snapped the ribbon in half. The two men held onto Vlad by his arms and pulled him away. Screams could be heard within the crowd of people and some ran in fear while others merely ducked.

“HEY MAYOR!” boomed a voice.

People turned their heads while Vlad, still held by the two men in suits, looked up and saw... a greenish Danny Phantom with a megaphone.

“Yeah, you, the cheesehead in the suit with the charm of a Kempler and the Perrie Edwards ponytail.” Disgusted Danny said into the megaphone. “You cheated your way into the political office and are nothing but a seriously...”

With anger in his eyes, Vlad hissed under his breathe, “Don’t say it.”

“Crazed-up...”

“Don’t-”

“FRUITLOOP!”

Lance Thunder’s cameraman started captured the event on his camera. Then Lance himself stepped in. “We are at the opening ceremony for the Metro where Danny Phantom, now all in green, is lashing out against the mayor.”

“Let go of me!” Vlad demanded. “What are you waiting for?”

The angry guard answered coldly. “This,” and he pulled a taser, set it on high, and stabbed Vlad with it. The mayor screamed at the top of his lungs and within seconds, he passed out. The two guards soon fainted as well, Happy and Angry Danny phased into view, still holding up Vlad.

As Jazz drove her car with Sam, Tucker, and Fear Danny as passengers. While Sad Danny sat on the roof with the Ghost Catcher strapped down.

The bluish Danny heard the screams and sat up. “I know that sound.” He said and flew.

Sam spotted Sad Danny flying ahead of them. “Where’s he going?” she asked.

“Hopefully in the same direction.” Jazz said.

“And hopefully the Dannys’ haven’t done anything bad yet.” Tucker said. He pulled out his PTA and looked for the news channel.

“Did you find anything?” Sam asked. “Are they there? Are they in trouble?”

“This is Lance Thunder,” said the reporter to the camera, “Three Danny Phantoms in primary colors have captured the mayor and are now holding him hostage.”

Tucker’s eyes widened. “Well... at least that confirms where they are.” he said in a tense voice.

* * *

A passed-out Vlad was bound by the wrist to the top end of a tall flag pole with yellow ecto energy. Crowds below demanded the mayor’s freedom but were silenced by Angry Danny’s ecto blasts.

“Shut up, you ingrates!” Angry Danny shouted. He shot into the crowd but did not hit any citizens. But the people got the message anyway and dispersed.

The noise was enough to stir the elder half ghost awake.

Happy Danny was the first to notice. “Hey, Unckie Vlad.” He greeted cheerfully.

Vlad blinked a few times before his vision cleared. “Daniel...?” he said. “Why are you yellow?”

“That’s none of your business old man!” Angry Danny shouted. And he shot an ectoblast squarely at Vlad’s chest.

The man shouted and groaned from the pain. He shook his head and glared at the reddish Danny. “You insolent brat.” Black rings appeared around Vlad’s waist.

“Ah ah ah Vladdie,” Happy Danny chimed. Then he pointed at the news crew. “Secret Identity~. Remember?”

Vlad Masters saw the active cameras, “Fudge buckets,” he cursed under his breath and the black rings disappear.

“Can’t do much with all of Amity Park watching, can you,” said Disgust Danny, “Mister Mayor?”

Though he would never admit it out loud, Vlad was actually worried. The man spotted the yellowish Danny floating above and then behind him.

Happy Danny strengthened the binds on Vlad with ecto energy and smiled. “This is going to be so much fun.” He said.

Disgusted and Angry Danny readied themselves and blasted Vlad with ecto beams, making the man scream again.

“I won’t lie to you, ladies and gentlemen,” Lance Thunder said to the camera. “Things are looking grim for our mayor. Can anyone stop them?”

Just then Sad Danny came in flying from behind the two Dannys’ shooting Vlad.

The bluish Danny sniffed as tears flowed from his eyes. “They’re... hurting him.” He sniffed.

Team Phantom finally caught up and were horrified by the sight.

“Stop!” Jazz cried out.

All the Dannys’ turned their attention to the team below and temporarily ceased fire.

“Stop it!” Sam cried out. “You’re better than this! I know you are!”

A loud horn erupted and then came a familiar family assault vehicle, correction RV. The Fenton parents bolted out of the vehicle with weapons. “Freeze!” They ordered together.

“Release my best friend slash duly elected mayor, you prismatic protoplasm punk!” Jack yelled. Then he smiled at his wife, “Thanks for writing the word prismatic on the sticky note, squeaky cheeks.”

“Of course, honey,” Maddie replied before ripping the sticky note off of Jack’s ecto gun. “Wordplay is usually well appreciated.”

But Angry Danny ignored his parents and went back to blasting Vlad with red ecto energy. Disgust soon joined in.

“This pleases me,” Angry Danny grinning.

“Me too.” Disgust Danny agreed.

Sam, Jazz, Tucker, and Fearful Danny watched helplessly and the felt the weight of dread and urgency over them.

“If Danny offs Vlad, he’ll never forgive himself,” Tucker said. “What do we do?”

“Vladdie!” Jack cried out.

Without waiting another minute, Mr. and Mrs. Fenton opened fire. But the shots were deflected against Sad Danny’s ecto shield, protecting him and the other Danny’s.

“Why do you keep doing this to me?” Sad Danny wailed. “You threaten me every day and yet you say you care about me all at the same time. You don’t how much that hurts me and everyone else around you. It-... It all hurts so much!” and, after a deep breath, Sad Danny gave his parents the most sorrowful ghostly wail yet. Its waves were strong enough to send the Fenton ghost hunters flying.

When Fearful Danny saw what Sadness did, he jumped out of the car and flew to his parents, screaming,

“NOOOO!”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> See you again next time and don't forget to leave a comment fellow Phantom Phans.


	3. Chapter 3

**Earlier~**

Happy Danny chased after Disgust and Anger after they had trapped Tucker and the other emotions. Before they got too far, Happy Danny trapped them in a yellow ecto bubble.

Anger and Disgust grunted as they crashed inside.

“Gotcha,” Happy Danny said. “That was fun! Now let’s get back to the others.”

“Wait!” Disgust shouted. The yellowish Danny halted. “Don’t take us back just yet. Without Fear, we can do whatever we want.”

“What do you mean?” Happy Danny wondered.

Anger stepped forward. “Instead of letting Vlad get away with everything, **again**... Let’s get him. And teach him a lesson for once.”

“Even you have to admit, Joy,” said Disgust Danny. “You’d love to see the Fruitloop get the short end for once.”

Happy Danny scratched his chin. “That is true. But Fear would say we shou-” he tried to say before being cut off by Anger.

“WHO CARES WHAT FEAR WOULD SAY!!!” the reddish Danny yelled. He blasted the bubble away with ecto rays from his eyes. “Fear and Sadness have always stopped us from taking the easy way or-”

Disgust Danny stepped in and interrupted. “Or from letting us have any fun~.”

“F-fun?” Happy Danny stuttered curiously.

“Yeah~. It would be so much fun to get back at Vlad.” Disgust suggested. “Wouldn’t it Anger?” he asked looking at Anger in a suggestive way, hoping he’d understand the hint.

It took a moment, but Anger Danny’s eyes widen, and he said, smiling, “Oh~. Yeah, yeah, fun. What do you say Happy D’, wanna have some fun for once?”

Happy Danny smiled slowly.

* * *

**Present~**

At first, things were going great. Getting to Vlad was easier than expected, trapping him in front of the camera worked even better in their favor and now he’s the one getting used for target practice. Sure, it was more like shooting fish in a barrel but whose complaining. Certainly not Happy Danny.

The original Danny had always had thoughts of revenge against the fruitloop he’d usually keep them to himself since it wasn’t his thing. Plus, after the whole Pariah Dark incident and the prank wars, Danny had tried his best since then to consider the consequences of his actions. But without Fear to or Sadness to hold them back the other emotions we’re to free to kick butt.

Happy Danny continued his hold, careful to avoid the attacks from Anger and Disgust when he suddenly heard a familiar wailing. He looked ahead and saw what Sad Danny was doing. At that moment it had been like lightning had struck him, the yellowish Danny flew away and headed straight for his parents.

“Where are you going!?” Anger shouted.

“Anger! Vlad!” Disgust exclaimed.

Without Happy Danny, the binds on Vlad’s wrist vanished and he promptly fell. But he was soon caught again by a red ecto bubble.

By now, Vlad wasn’t looking too great. Being blasted by ecto rays left several burns and scratches on his body and singed spots on his suit. Vlad himself was barely conscious and was seeing well but his hearing went in and out. Even with the red tint of the barrier, the elder half ghost could see two Dannys’ bickering.

Meanwhile, Fearful Danny flew as fast as he could to the Fenton parents. Happy Danny comes in from behind and tackles the bluish ghost boy to stop his wailing, then Fear Danny used telekinesis to grab his parents midair. Fear Danny saw that his parents were unconscious and placed them safely on the ground.

Jazz, Sam, and Tucker wracked their brains on how to stop Angry and Disgust Phantom from blasting Vlad to near oblivion but nothing they said could reach them. Sam then noticed Fear Danny and Happy Danny with Sad Danny in his arms in a bridal style.

“I just wanted to have some fun, like Anger said,” Happy Danny told his sad and fearful counterparts. “but hurting anyone isn’t as fun as I thought it would be.”

“I know, I know, it’s my fault.” Sad Danny said hiding his face in his hands.

“No Sadness,” Happy Danny said gently. “It’s not hurt fault. It’s their fault!” he pointed towards the other two emotions with Vlad held captive.

Sam heard the three emotions talking and had an idea. She went to them. “Dannys’, it’s up to you,” she said.

“Me, him or him?” Fear Danny asked.

“All three,” Sam confirmed.

“Us?” Fear asked anxiously.

“Yes. Those Dannys’ won’t listen to us, but maybe you can get through to them.” Sam explained. “You need to bring them here and go through the catcher together.”

“You want **us** to go up **there**?” Fear Danny said emphasizing himself and then the aggressive Dannys.

“I know you’re scared but you need to work together to stop this,” Sam said.

“We can do it.” Happy Danny said encouragingly.

“I-I can’t...” Fear Danny stuttered. He winced.

“What’s wrong?” Sam asked.

Sad and Happy Danny winced too, and their boots were turning grey.

Sam spoke again more urgently. “It’s starting. Danny, you have to get them now.”

“Sam, what’s gonna happen if we don’t?” Fear Danny asked in a more serious tone. “Tell me the truth this time.”

Sam hesitated for a second and then said. “If you don’t get back in one piece soon, you’ll turn grey and dissolve into ash.”

Sad Danny moaned in despair.

Fear clasped his hands together and twiddled his fingers. “Okay, I’m convinced. Let’s go.” And he immediately flew upward.

“We got this.” Happy flew after with Sad Danny still in his arms.

“We’re gonna die.” The bluish Danny moaned.

“Try to think positive.” Happy Danny countered.

“Okay... I am positive we’re gonna die.”

Disgust and Anger continued to argue.

“You have to be the holding Vlad up!” Anger said trying to hand the man over through telekinesis.

“No way! I’m not touching that mess!” Disgust Danny complained.

“Just use your ghost powers. No one’s asking you to use your hands!”

“It’s the principles!”

Vlad lifted his head, “Can I say something?” he asked.

“NO!” the two negative emotions snapped.

“Guys!”

Their attentions were drawn to the three other emotions.

“Anger,” Fearful Danny began. “Enough is enough. You got what you wanted. Now let’s get back together before it’s too late.”

“Whoa whoa, I’m not even close to finished with this creep.” Angry Danny argued.

“And what do you mean before it’s too late?” Disgusted asked.

“Look at your feet.” Sadness pointed out.

Anger and Disgust did so and saw the grayness travel up their legs.

“What the?” Disgust wondered.

Meanwhile, Jack Fenton woke up and shook his head. He saw the ambulance car and its paramedics help Maddie.

“Sir, you need to stay down and let us check your head.” said one paramedic man.

“How’s my wife? How’s Maddie?” Jack sat up and questioned the man.

“Your wife is fine.” Said another paramedic. “But please sir, we need to get you both away from this fight.”

Jack looked over and saw the Dannys’ with Vlad. Then he turned his head and looked back at the medics. “If Maddie’s safe with you that’s great but I’m not leaving my daughter and best buddy behind.” Jack Fenton stumbled on his feet before running towards the flag pole despite being told otherwise.

Fear and Happy Danny had finished explaining the situation...

“Anger,” Disgust Danny said looking less than sure. “I’m not looking forward to dissolving so, maybe, it’s time to call it quits.”

Anger shook his head. “And let Vlad get away again? No way,” he hissed.

“Anger,” Fear said desperately.

“No! I’m sick of Vlad and his stupid smug face, and his stupid bragging!” Anger exclaimed. “I don’t care if it kills me, Vlad’s done messing with my life!” his eyes burned red with fury. He raised his free and charged it with ecto energy.

In a panic, Vlad’s eyes widened in fear and he backed as far he could in his prison.

However, Angry Danny was soon trapped in a tight hug by Fearful Danny from behind. “G-get off of me!” Anger exclaimed. “I have to-” but then Happy Danny soon joined in the hug. Followed by Sadness and then Disgust. Together, they dragged each other to the Fenton Ghost Catcher and floated through the merging side. “NO!” Angry Danny shouted one final time before fading into the catcher with the others.

Tumbling from the other side came the original Danny Phantom with no primary colors.

“Danny!” came Tucker, Sam, and Jazz’s voices.

The barrier popped and Vlad fell to the ground again only this time he was caught in Jack Fenton’s arms.

“I gotcha Vladdie,” Jack said relieved. “You’re safe now,” and he gave the man crushing hug with mad Vlad gasp.

Sam made it to Danny first and helped him up. “Are you okay?” she asked.

Danny gave her a stern look.

“Sorry, standard question,” Sam said.

Danny’s expression softened and he placed a hand over his face, “I’m sorry. I’m mad at myself.” He then spotted the cameras. “We’ll talk about this later. Go help Dad.” He said before going invisible and flying away.

* * *

After a few hours, Jazz, Danny, Sam, and Tuck were in Fenton works. Huddled up and watching some of the events from the news channel on tv. Seeing it again made Danny feel like there was a weight in his stomach.

“And there you have it, folks,” Tiffany Snow said. “Danny Phantom once again attacking our political leader. Mayor Masters has yet to make a comment even after leaving the hospital an hour ago. The question remains, can Phantom be trusted also which color suits him best? I’m Tiffany Snow and now here’s Jefferey with the weather.”

Danny slumped on the couch. “Great, just when Amity Park actually started to like me, I had to screw it all up by attacking the mayor. Even if it is Vlad.”

“Danny,” Jazz said. “Don’t be so hard on yourself. Things may have gotten a little out of hand, but you know it could have been a lot worse.”

“That’s what I’m afraid of.” Danny shuddered. “I could have done it, you know.”

“No, you couldn’t,” Sam said.

“No Sam. I could.” Danny countered. “I’ve been angry at Vlad for so long and so much that if my fears hadn’t stopped me, I think I would have-”

“Dude, don’t talk like that.” Tucker interrupted. “You managed to stop yourself.”

“Tucker’s right.” Jazz said. “Everyone gets angry sometimes, you just can’t let it control your actions. Just take a deep breath and in your case, just do something that makes you feel happy and the anger will fade. Not forever but at least for a while.”

Jazz’s words made Danny smile. “Thanks, guys.” He said.

* * *

Later that night, while the rest of the town was asleep, Danny took his sister’s advice and went for an evening flight, smiling all the while. He’s parents got back home no worse than a few scratches and went straight to bed. After a long day, nothing beats a moonlit flight, at least to Danny Phantom. Too bad it doesn’t last.

Danny just flew above the town hall when he was tackled out of the air and dragged underground intangibly. He was thrown onto a pipe and when he looked up, he saw Vlad Plasmius glaring down at him.

“You know, I’m honestly surprised you’re risking making me mad again,” Danny commented.

“Daniel if I wasn’t used to your little tantrums by point, I would never have moved to Amity Park in the first place,” Vlad said. “But that’s not what I want to talk about.” He floated down to the floor and changed from Plasmius to Masters. “What I want to know is why.”

Danny was hesitant but seeing Vlad in his human form usual meant he didn’t want to fight. Taking a chance, Danny changed from Phantom to Fenton. “Why what?”

“What happened to cause you to split apart like that?” Vlad asked in a serious tone.

“Well, my dad made this weapon...”

“That’s all I needed to hear.” Vlad interrupted. “Of course, Jack was involved. Does that idiot ever create anything that doesn’t nearly destroy his own son?”

“Don’t call him that!” Danny argued.

“And why not it’s true.” Vlad countered.

“Because it-” Danny stopped himself and took in a quick breath before speaking calmly. “How could you know it would have killed me?”

“Have you forgotten that I was right there when you were arguing with yourselves?”

Danny frowned. He did kinda forget that part. “Maybe...” he said. “So, what, you wanna beat me to death now or what?”

“Excuse me?” Vlad questioned.

“Oh c’mon. You usually try to get back at me after I do something to you.”

Vlad smiled. “Ah yes. However as much as I’d love to teach you a lesson, I don’t need to this time. You have already ruined your reputation by letting your Anger out on the public and on defenseless Mayor Masters.”

Danny groaned and his eyes flashed neon green.

“Ooo there’s that temper of yours again.” Vlad taunted. “But since I’ve witnessed just how aggressive you really are, I’m not too tempted for a fight tonight.”

Danny backed away and the green vanished however, he still frowned.

“I will admit though that when I saw your anger, I also saw... potential.”

Danny raised an eyebrow at that. “What do you mean?” he asked.

“All that raw anger and power. If you would have just targeted that fiery and almost calculus anger at someone other than myself, I would have been very impressed.” Vlad looked at Danny with pride. “Just when I had given up hope, you still become more and more like me every time.”

Danny’s eyes widened with fear. “No. NO!” Danny shouted. Transforming into Phantom and flew upward. “I am nothing like you!” he said before flying out of sight. Danny flew faster until he reached his bedroom back at Fenton work, changed back into human and then jumped on his bed. “I’m not like him,” Danny said to himself.

After a while, Danny realized that Vlad had only said that stuff to upset him but there was some truth to it. Vlad had always let his anger and spite rule his life and that’s exactly what Danny did. While he knew his anger towards the man will always be there, Danny also knew that there was more to life than just anger. He could be happy with his friends and family and afraid for the safety of others before himself.

Today wasn’t one Danny’s best of days but when he does get sad, disgusted, and yes even angry, he’ll always have his loved ones to remind him that there’s always a bright side.

**The End**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading and be sure to leave a comment.


End file.
